Coronation Street in 2018
2018 was Coronation Street's fifty-ninth year. Main characters Production In charge of the programme were Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producers Kate Oates and Iain MacLeod. Viewing figures To be added Episodes Storylines To be added Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Peter and Simon Barlow (until June). Toyah, Leanne and Oliver Battersby (until August). Eva Price (until April and from May to July). Susie Barlow (from May to July). Johnny and Jenny Connor (from August). Kate Connor (from December). *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow, Tracy Barlow/McDonald and Amy Barlow (until June and from October to November). Peter and Simon Barlow (from June). *Audreys Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor and Liam Connor Jr.. Kirk Sutherland and Beth Sutherland (until July). Craig Tinker (until March) Sinead Tinker (from January to July). Emma Brooker (from August). *3 Coronation Street - Norris Cole (until January). Sean Tully (until January). Jude Appleton (until October). Angie and George Appleton. *4 Coronation Street - Sally (until September). Tim Metcalfe (until January and from March). Rosie Webster (until June). Sophie Webster (until July). Faye Windass (until January and from August). Gina Seddon (from August to December). *5 Coronation Street - Chesney and Joseph Brown. Sinead Tinker (until January). *6 Coronation Street - Yasmeen, Zeedan (until May). Rana Nazir (until May). Cathy Matthews (until January). Aidan Connor (until March). Alya Nazir (from May). *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Aadi and Asha Alahan. Mary Cole. Gina Seddon (until August). *8 Coronation Street - Gail Rodwell, David and Lily Platt. Sarah, Bethany and Harry Platt (until April). Max Turner. Shona Ramsey (until April and from May). Emma Brooker (from April to May). Nick Tilsley (from October until December). *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone Dobbs and Ruby Dobbs (until March and from July). Fiz and Hope Stape (until December). Sean Tully (from January until July). Evelyn Plummer (from September). *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Tanner. Gemma Winter. *11 Coronation Street - Eileen. Pat Phelan (until March). Seb Franklin (until January and from April). Nicola Rubinstein (from April to June). Zack Rubinstein (from May to June). Abi Franklin (from April to November) *12 Coronation Street - Brian Packham, Cathy Matthews and Alex Warner (all from January). *13 Coronation Street - Kevin and Jack Webster. Tyrone and Ruby Dobbs (from March to July). Sophie Webster (from September). *Corner Shop flat (No.15a) - Adam Barlow. Daniel Osbourne. Flora McArdle (from May to July). Sinead Tinker (from July). Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.19a) - Billy Mayhew. Summer Spellman. Shona Ramsey (from April to May). Emma Brooker (from May to August). Sean Tully (from August). Josh Tucker (September only). Victoria Street *Jamila House flat (No.14a) - Empty. *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Steve McDonald and Liz McDonald. Tracy McDonald and Amy Barlow (from June until October then from November ). Hannah Gilmore (from September to October) '' *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper. Brian Packham ''(until January). Carla Connor (from January). Shona Ramsey (April only). *Prima Doner flat (No.18a) - Aidan Connor (from March to May). Kirk Sutherland and Beth Sutherland (from July). Gina Seddon (from December). *Builder's Yard flat (No.19a) - Luke Britton (until January). Kate Connor (until December). Alya Nazir (until May). Craig Tinker (from March). Rana Nazir (from May). Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Gary, Sarah, Bethany and Harry Platt (from April). *9 Victoria Court - Robert Preston. Michelle Connor. Ryan Connor (from May). Ali Neeson (from June). *12 Victoria Court - Johnny and Jenny Connor (until August). Toyah, Leanne and Oliver Battersby (from October). Nick Tilsley (from December). Imran Habeeb (from December). Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. Lewis Archer (from August). *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong and Jake Windass. Gary Windass (until April). *5 Viola Court - Nicola Rubinstein (until April). Seb Franklin (from January until April). *Geoff Metcalfe's house - Geoff Metcalfe, Tim Metcalfe (from January until March). Faye Windass (from January until June). *Unknown flat - Toyah, Leanne and Oliver Battersby (from August until October). *Norcross Prison - Anna Windass (until May). Sally Metcalfe (from September). Abi Franklin (from November). Awards and nominations Royal Television Society Awards *Best Soap and Continuing Drama: Coronation Street (Winner) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Actor: Jack P. Shepherd (Winner), Connor McIntyre (Nominee) *Best Actress: Lucy Fallon (winner), Catherine Tyldesley (Nominee) *Greatest Moment: Richard Hillman drives his family into the canal (Nominee) *Villain of the Year: Connor McIntyre (Winner) *Best Male Dramatic Performance: Connor McIntyre (Nominee) *Best Female Dramatic Performance: Lucy Fallon (Winner) *Best Storyline: Phelan's reign of terror (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Nicola Thorp (Nominee) *Best Young Actor: Matilda Freeman (Nominee) *Best On-Screen Partnership: Bhavna Limbachia and Faye Brookes (Nominee) *Best Single Episode: Eva and Aidan's wedding debacle (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Louiza Patikas (Nominee) *Scene of the Year: The grooming of Bethany Platt (Nominee) *The Tony Warren Award: Kieran Roberts TV Choice Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Soap Actor: Jack P. Shepherd (Nominee), Shayne Ward (Nominee) *Best Soap Actress: Lucy Fallon (Nominee), Catherine Tyldesley (Nominee) *Best Soap Newcomer: Ryan Clayton (Nominee) Royal Television Society (North West) Awards *Best Performance in a Continuing Drama: Jack P. Shepherd (Winner), Sue Cleaver (Nominee) *Best Continuing Drama Storyline: The Rape of David Platt (Winner), Aidan Connor's Suicide (Nominee) MIND Media Mental Health Awards *Best storyline in soaps and continual series: Aidan's suicide (Winner) Radio Times Readers Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Winner) Writers’ Guild Awards *Best Long Running TV Series - Damon Alexis-Rochefort for Episode 9251 (18th September 2017) (Nominee) Category:Year guides Category:2018 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year